


Nature Versus Nurture

by Stellar_Infires



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Infires/pseuds/Stellar_Infires
Summary: One of the biggest debates of our generation is, is it nature or is it nurture in what creates who we are? Are people's lives set in stone, to become and grow into what they already are? Or are people molded into the person they become to be? Is it both? Looking into this journey with Damon Petrov and Jackson Summers, maybe the answer will be revealed. Jackson works with the FBI to capture a felon who is part of a major underground drug cartel. The felon he is looking for, however, is his husband. Funny thing is, they are both aware of the chase. Another thing, is that they enjoy it.





	Nature Versus Nurture

Damon Petrov is a man with many sides to him. A man of pride, of love, of mischief, of power, and lastly… a man of odious acts. Damon grew up in a black or white household. If one was betrayed or wronged, they paid in blood. If they remained loyal and did as told, they were given anything they desired and more. All of it came with a price, however. Damon watched his father with peaked interest since he could remember. By the prime age of 7, he had witnessed his first murder. This was by his father’s hand, of course. The man was in charge of a rather small but well known drug cartel on the east side of Russia.

Damon remembered that day clearly, never wanting to forget any sacred detail. He was raised to see death as an art form. To prepare and to finally go through the act in his family was seen as fair and pure. After all, the said person had made their choices independently. To join the gang, and then to go against it. In honor of that choice, they must pay the price. It was something he still agreed to to this day.

Back to the present, the dark haired man exhaled as he held onto his partner, brushing his nose against their neck. He took a deep inhale of his husband’s calming yet intoxicating scent. The said partner shifted in their sleep, inching closer to his warmth. Damon found himself smiling as he looked down at his lover. It was funny, really. How they had met and how they got here.

Jackson Summers was a man full of warmth and hard truths. Something Damon had not been used to before he met him. Damon had grown around a web of lies, as lies were what kept everyone safe and connected. The web was constantly evolving within this family. Within this job occupation. It made life fascinating and unpredictable. That was how Damon preferred it. It was how he fell for Jackson after all. He brushed a finger against Jackson’s cheek, grinning now. He would never understand how he had gotten so lucky. The odd thing about their relationships is that their web of lies… were made by each other. They discussed each line, each fragmentation to be reborn into something beautiful. Damon was bare to Jackson and vice versa. But, they didn't mean they made it easy for each other. Oh no, that was part of the game. The seduction of their coupling. What had them waking up in the morning. It was a constant battle. To one up the other and figure out their secrets, only using their intellect and their instincts.

Thinking back on their lives, it was a rather riveting one. Damon was now a drug lord in the underground with his own following, and his husband was the head detective in taking him down with the FBI.

When Damon had first killed a man, he was 12. His father handed him a Glock 19, and said for him to take the safety off. It was his turn to provide for the family and keep up the tradition. The distressed man in front of him was tied to the wall, his arms were spread and there was a blindfold covering his eyes. Like he was being crucified.

His father walked up to the struggling man. His footsteps clicking against the concrete floor, making the man thrash against his restraints more desperately.

“Please.” The man pleaded.

“Please what?” His father asked, an amused lit in his voice.

“I didn’t know what I was getting into. Please, sir. I didn't mean to go against the family-” Father ripped the blindfold from the man’s eyes, smirking at him as the man gasped. “Ah, but you did. And my son will be taking our payment for your insolent choices.”

The man quickly looked at him. Damon knew the man didn’t believe he could do it. That he would be easy to manipulate and would provide him mercy.  
“Damon.” The man begged, his voice cracking. It was funny. The man spoke to him like he knew him. But Damon didn’t even know his name. The funny this was, he didn’t seem to care.

His father scoffed and walked back to his side, nodding encouragingly to him. “Kill him.” He commanded. 

Damon lifted the gun so it was aiming toward the man in front of him. His face was carefully blank, void of any possible emotions. He clicked off the safety.

“You don’t want to do this. This isn’t who you are! It is what your father wants, but what do you want? Please, Damon.” The man’s eyes were brimming with tears.  
Damon rested his finger against the trigger and aimed for his head. 

“D-Don’t be like your father. Don’t be like them.” The man nearly cried.

The boy thought about that day when he was 7. The horrendous scene of witnessing his first murder. The cascade of blood from the man’s wound. Watching as the body twitched and moved, struggling to survive the fatal injury, but to no avail. The crying and begging for their life. Watching them hold onto their life of so desperately, as if it was something precious. If their life was so precious, then why would they waste it and betray them? If they truly cared at all, why would they do these acts? They knew the consequences and they knew how it was done. Why would they stoop so low to cry and beg for the life they purposely threw away?

Damon without hesitation pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head. He watched with a growing smile as the body sagged, practically draping off the wall.  
Blood stained the concrete wall and the clothes he was wearing. Damon eagerly drank up the slight the body, finding himself chuckling.

“I’ll be better.” He said with confidence, looking at his father.

His father looked at him with pride and patted his shoulder, a rare smile on his face. “You will be.” He promised.

Jackson groaned in his sleep, bringing him back to the present by putting a hand over Damon’s face. “I can hear you thinking. Shut up."

Damon found himself laughing and took the smaller man’s hand off of his face, intertwining it with his. “Can’t help it.” He murmured.

Jackson cracked an eye open to glare at him. “Do I even want to know about what it is?”

The dark haired man hummed and leaned down to affectionately nuzzle his nose against Jackson’s. “No, you would not. You know the story anyway, love.” 

The bed shifted so Jackson was now laying on top of him, resting his chin on his chest. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

“I’m sure I do. You scared I’m going to connect it with my case?” He teased. Damon threaded his fingers though Jackson’s long brown hair, humming in thought. “Nope.” He said easily, popping the p.

He pulled on the smaller man’s hair, making him whine pitifully and swat his hands away. “Jesus. Why did I marry you? All you ever do is bully me.” His husband complained, moving off of him to turn away from him. 

Damon pouted when he lost Jackson’s warmth and turned so he pulled the smaller man back into his arms. “I don’t bully you!” He said, pretending to be offended.

There was an exaggerated huff at that. “Really? Because you always pull my hair and you freaking keep changing your hide outs every time I figure it out!” Jackson grumbled.

“Well, I wouldn’t immediately know if you didn’t come home that day and look like you knew something I didn’t. You make it so easy.” Damon pointed out.

Jackson twirled around, pointing a finger in his husband’s face. “I make it so easy? Says you. You’re the dumb-ass who didn’t think I’d find your fucking stash in those 4 warehouses in Kentucky and that I’d be able to connect it to you. Then I brought those bastards down, making you lose a hefty amount of money. What was it? Oh yeah.”

Jackson smiled sweetly and booped Damon’s nose. “Over 3 million dollars.” He sang.

Damon rolled his eyes and softly growled. Fuck. He was right, sadly. He really did cost him that much money, and he had to do a lot more leg work to keep their investors and customers after losing that much coke… But that night when Jackson came home was so worth it.

They sometimes got rather kinky and rough whenever one side beat the other in that round. After that night, Damen had covered him almost head to toe in marks. Damen happily paid him the same treatment, but more toned down. After all, no one knew they were married. The FBI knew Jackson was with someone, but not to whom. They would not be so stupid to let them meet him. It would be too close, too much. This was their game after all, and they preferred to keep it between them at all costs.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He grumbled, squeezing Jackson even closer. Jackson hummed and put his hands on his chest. 

“Nah. You’re lucky enough for me to even let you love me.”

Damon dramatically gasped and rolled on top of his husband, tickling his sides. “Excuse you? Now who is bullying who?”

Jackson laughed hysterically, half halfheartedly pushing his husband’s hands away. “Y-You d-d-deserved it!” He wheezed from laughing. Damon stopped and laughed, leaning down to press a firm kiss on top of Jackson’s head. “Maybe I did. I know that I don’t deserve you, though."

The man below him looked at him with soft eyes, the atmosphere changing. Jackson wrapped his arms around Damon’s neck and pulled him fully on top of him. “Let’s go to sleep, D.” He let out a content sigh.

“I love you, Damon.” Jackson mumbled against the bigger man’s shoulder.

Damon felt his heart squeeze in his chest. “I love you too, J.”

They soon fell asleep, entangled with each other. This was their life. It was filled with blood, gore, hatred, revenge, and weirdly enough… love. Life was not perfect, but neither of them would trade it for the world.

They had each other. There is just one question. How did they get this way? How were they raised? Was it all set in stone the moment they were created? Their story properly written out in the heavens to never change course? Or were they created like this by the environment around them? Sculpted into what others wanted them to be? The question is… was it all nature or was it nurture? The debate will unfold and we will see where the pieces lay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time in publishing one of my works on AO3! I had this idea in my head for awhile, and just word vomited all of this out. There may be a Chapter 2 and that may be the end of this mini fic! Let me know in the comments what you think and thank you for reading Nature Versus Nurture!


End file.
